Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptors (PPARs) are implicated in a number of biological processes and disease states including Type 2 diabetes, hyperinsulemia, hyperlipidemia, hyperuricemia, hypercholesteremia, atherosclerosis, one or more risk factors for cardiovascular disease, Syndrome X, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperglycemia, obesity, eating disorders, and suppressing appetite.
Diabetes, Hyperinsulemia, Hypertriglyceridemia, Hyperglycemia, Atherosclerosis, and Cardiovascular Disease
Diabetes mellitus, commonly called diabetes, refers to a disease process derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose, referred to as hyperglycemia. See, e.g., LeRoith, D. et al., (eds.), DIABETES MELLITUS (Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa. U.S.A. 1996), and all references cited therein. According to the American Diabetes Association, diabetes mellitus is estimated to affect approximately 6% of the world population. Uncontrolled hyperglycemia is associated with increased and premature mortality due to an increased risk for microvascular and macrovascular diseases, including nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, hypertension, cerebrovascular disease, coronary heart disease, and other cardiovascular diseases. Therefore, control of glucose homeostasis is a critically important approach for the treatment of diabetes.
There are two major forms of diabetes: Type 1 diabetes (formerly referred to as insulin-dependent diabetes or IDDM); and Type 2 diabetes (formerly referred to as non-insulin dependent diabetes or NIDDM).
Type 1 diabetes is the result of an absolute deficiency of insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. This insulin deficiency is usually characterized by β-cell destruction within the Islets of Langerhans in the pancreas, which usually leads to absolute insulin deficiency. Type 1 diabetes has two forms: Immune-Mediated Diabetes Mellitus, which results from a cellular mediated autoimmune destruction of the β-cells of the pancreas; and Idiopathic Diabetes Mellitus, which refers to forms of the disease that have no known etiologies.
Type 2 diabetes is a complex disease characterized by defects in glucose and lipid metabolism. Typically there are perturbations in many metabolic parameters including increases in fasting plasma glucose levels, free fatty acid levels and triglyceride levels (hypertriglyceridemia), as well as a decrease in the ratio of HDL/LDL. One of the principal underlying causes of diabetes is thought to be when muscle, fat and liver cells fail to respond to normal concentrations of insulin (insulin resistance). Insulin resistance may be due to reduced numbers of insulin receptors on these cells, or a dysfunction of signaling pathways within the cells, or both. Insulin resistance is characteristically accompanied by a relative, rather than absolute, insulin deficiency. Type 2 diabetes can range from predominant insulin resistance with relative insulin deficiency to predominant insulin deficiency with some insulin resistance.
The beta cells in insulin resistant individuals initially compensate for this insulin resistance by secreting abnormally high amounts of insulin (hyperinsulemia). Over time, these cells become unable to produce enough insulin to maintain normal glucose levels, indicating progression to Type 2 diabetes. When inadequate amounts of insulin are present to compensate for insulin resistance and adequately control glucose, a state of impaired glucose tolerance develops. In a significant number of individuals, insulin secretion declines further and the plasma glucose level rises, resulting in the clinical state of diabetes. Type 2 diabetes can be due to a profound resistance to insulin stimulating regulatory effects on glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues: muscle, liver and adipose tissue. This resistance to insulin responsiveness results in insufficient insulin activation of glucose uptake, oxidation and storage in muscle and inadequate insulin repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in liver. In Type 2 diabetes, free fatty acid levels are often elevated in obese and some non-obese patients and lipid oxidation is increased.
Type 2 diabetes is brought on by a combination of genetic and acquired risk factors—including a high-fat diet, lack of exercise, and aging. Worldwide, Type 2 diabetes has become an epidemic, driven by increases in obesity and a sedentary lifestyle, widespread adoption of western dietary habits, and the general aging of the population in many countries. In 1985, an estimated 30 million people worldwide had diabetes—by 2000, this figure had increased 5-fold, to an estimated 154 million people. The number of people with diabetes is expected to double between now and 2025, to about 300 million.
Therapies aimed at reducing peripheral insulin resistance are available. The most relevant to this invention are drugs of the thiazolidinedione (TZD) class namely troglitazone, pioglitazone, and rosiglitazone. In the US these have been marketed under the names Rezulin™, Avandia™ and Actos™, respectively. The principal effect of these drugs is to improve glucose homeostasis. Notably in diabetics treated with TZDs there are increases in peripheral glucose disposal rates indicative of increased insulin sensitivity in both muscle and fat.
Premature development of atherosclerosis and increased rate of cardiovascular and peripheral vascular diseases are characteristic features of patients with diabetes, with hyperlipidemia being an important precipitating factor for these diseases.
Hyperlipidemia
Hyperlipidemia is a condition generally characterized by an abnormal increase in serum lipids in the bloodstream and, as noted above, is an important risk factor in developing atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease. For a review of disorders of lipid metabolism, see, e.g., Wilson, J. et al., (ed.), Disorders of Lipid Metabolism, Chapter 23, Textbook of Endocrinology, 9th Edition, (W.B. Sanders Company, Philadelphia, Pa. U.S.A. 1998; this reference and all references cited therein are herein incorporated by reference). Serum lipoproteins are the carriers for lipids in the circulation. They are classified according to their density: chylomicrons; very low-density lipoproteins (VLDL); intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL); low density lipoproteins (LDL); and high density lipoproteins (HDL). Hyperlipidemia is usually classified as primary or secondary hyperlipidemia. Primary hyperlipidemia is generally caused by genetic defects, while secondary hyperlipidemia is generally caused by other factors, such as various disease states, drugs, and dietary factors. Alternatively, hyperlipidemia can result from both a combination of primary and secondary causes of hyperlipidemia.
Hypercholesterolemia
Hypercholesterolemia, a form of hyperlipidemia, is characterized by excessive high levels of blood cholesterol. The blood cholesterol pool is generally dependant on dietary uptake of cholesterol from the intestine and biosynthesis of cholesterol throughout the body, especially the liver. The majority of the cholesterol in plasma is carried on apolipoprotein B-containing lipoproteins, such as the very-low-density lipoproteins (VLDL), low-density lipoproteins (LDL), intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL) and high density lipoproteins (HDL). Hypercholesterolemia is characterized by elevated LDL cholesterol levels. The risk of coronary artery disease in man increases when LDL and VLDL levels increase. Conversely, high HDL levels are protective against coronary artery disease (see Gordon, D. and Rifkind, B. N. Engl. J. Med. 1989 321: 1311-15; and Stein, O and Stein, Y. Atherosclerosis 1999 144: 285-303). Therefore, although it is desirable to lower elevated levels of LDL, it is also desirable to increase HDL levels.
Initial treatment for hypercholesterolemia is to place the patients on a low fat/low cholesterol diet coupled with adequate physical exercise, followed by drug therapy when LDL-lowering goals are not met by diet and exercise alone. HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (statins) are useful for treating conditions associated with high LDL levels. Other important anti-lipidemia drugs include fibrates such as gemfibril and clofibrate, bile acid sequestrant such as cholestyramine and colestipol, probucol, and nicotinic acid analogs.
Elevated cholesterol levels are in turn associated with a number of disease states, including coronary artery disease, angina pectoris, carotid artery disease, strokes, cerebral arteriosclerosis, and xanthoma.
Dyslipidemia
Dyslipidemia, or abnormal levels of lipoproteins in blood plasma, is a frequent occurrence among diabetics, and has been shown to be one of the main contributors to the increased incidence of coronary events and deaths among diabetic subjects (see, e.g., Joslin, E. Ann. Chim. Med. (1927) 5: 1061-1079). Epidemiological studies since then have confirmed the association and have shown a several-fold increase in coronary deaths among diabetic subjects when compared with nondiabetic subjects (see, e.g., Garcia, M. J. et al., Diabetes (1974) 23: 105-11; and Laakso, M. and Lehto, S. Diabetes Reviews (1997) 5(4): 294-315). Several lipoprotein abnormalities have been described among diabetic subjects (Howard B., et al., Atherosclerosis (1978) 30: 153-162).
Obesity
Obesity has reached epidemic proportions globally with more than 1 billion adults overweight—at least 300 million of them clinical obese—and is a major contributor to the global burden of chronic diseases including cardiovascular disease problems, conditions associated with insulin resistance such as Type 2 diabetes and certain types of cancers. The likelihood of developing Type 2 diabetes and hypertension rises steeply with increasing body fatness. Weight reduction leads to correction of a number of obesity—associated endocrine and metabolic disorders.
Effective weight management for individuals and groups at risk of developing obesity involves a range of long term strategies. These include prevention, weight maintenance, management of co-morbidities and weight loss. Existing treatment strategies include caloric restriction programs, surgery (gastric stapling) and drug intervention. The currently available anti-obesity drugs can be divided into two classes: central acting and peripheral acting. Three marketed drugs are Xenical (Orlistat), Merida (Sibutramine) and Adipex-P (Phentermine). Xenical is a non-systemic acting GI lipase inhibitor which is indicated for short and long term obesity management. Merida reduces food intake by re-uptake inhibition of primarily norepinephrine and serotonin. Adipex-P is a phenteramine with sympathomimetic activities and suppresses appetite. It is indicated only for short term use. A more drastic solution to permanent weight loss is surgery and a gastric by-pass which limits absorption of calories through massive reduction in stomach size.
Carrying extra body weight and body fat go hand and hand with the development of diabetes. People who are overweight (BMI greater than 25) are at a much greater risk of developing type 2 diabetes than normal weight individuals. Almost 90% of people with type 2 diabetes are overweight.
Syndrome X, Hyperuricemia, Eating Disorders, and Suppressing Appetite
Syndrome X (including metabolic syndrome) is loosely defined as a collection of abnormalities including hyperinsulinemia, hyperuricemia, obesity, elevated levels of triglycerides, fibrinogen, small dense LDL particles, and plasminogen activator inhibitor 1 (PAI-1), and decreased levels of HDL-c. These abnormalities are associated with eating disorders, particularly an overactive appetite.
PPAR
PPARs are members of the nuclear receptor superfamily of transcription factors, a large and diverse group of proteins that mediate ligand-dependent transcriptional activation and repression. They play a role in controlling expression of proteins that regulate lipid metabolism. Furthermore, the PPARs are activated by fatty acids and fatty acid metabolites. Three PPAR subtypes have been isolated: PPARα, PPARβ (also referred to as δ or NUC1), and PPARγ. Each receptor shows a different pattern of gene expression by binding to DNA sequence elements, termed PPAR response elements (PPRE). In addition, each receptor show a difference in activation by structurally diverse compounds. To date, PPREs have been identified in the enhancers of a number of genes encoding proteins that regulate lipid metabolism suggesting that PPARs play a pivotal role in the dipogenic signaling cascade and lipid homeostasis (Keller, H. and Wahli, W. Trends Endoodn. Met. (1993) 4:291-296. PPARα is found in the liver, heart, kidney, muscle, brown adipose tissue and gut and is involved in stimulating β-oxidation of fatty acids. PPARα is also involved in the control of cholesterol levels in rodents and in humans. Fibrates are weak PPARα agonists that are effective in the treatment of lipid disorders. In humans, they have been shown to lower plasma triglycerides and LDL cholesterol. In addition, PPARα agonists have also been reported to prevent diabetes and to improve insulin sensitivity and reduce adiposity in obese and diabetic rodents (see Koh, E. H. et al. Diabetes (2003) 52:2331-2337; and Guerre-Millo, M. et al. J. Biol. Chem. (2000) 275: 16638-16642).
PPARβ is ubiquitously expressed. Activation of PPARβ increases HDL levels in rodents and monkeys (see Oliver, W. R. et al. PNAS (2001) 98:5306-5311; and Leibowitz, M. D. et al. FEBS Letters (2000) 473:333-336). Moreover, PPARβ has been recently shown to be a key regulator of lipid catabolism and energy uncoupling in skeletal muscle cells (Dressel, U. et al. Mol Endocrinol. (2003) 17: 2477-2493). In rodents, activation of PPARβ induces fatty β-oxidation in skeletal muscle and adipose tissue, leading to protection against diet-induced obesity and diabetes (see Wang, Y. X. et al. Cell (2003) 113:159-170; and Tanaka et al. PNAS (2003) 100:15924-15929). In human macrophages, PPARP activation also increases the reverse cholesterol transporter ATP-binding cassette A1 and induces apolipoprotein A1-specific cholesterol efflux (see Oliver, W. R. et al. PNAS (2001) 98:5306-5311).
PPAR-γ is expressed most abundantly in adipose tissue and is thought to regulate adipocyte differentiation. Drugs of the thiazolidinedione (TZD) class namely troglitazone, pioglitazone, and rosiglitazone are potent and selective activators of PPAR-γ. In human, they increase insulin action, reduce serum glucose and have small but significant effects on reducing serum triglyceride levels in patients with type 2 diabetes.
Certain compounds that activate or otherwise interact with one or more of the PPARs have been implicated in the regulation of triglyceride and cholesterol levels in animal models. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,501, and PCT publications WO 97/28149 and 99/04815.
Taken together, these data clearly indicate that PPARs agonists are useful in treating hypertriglyceridemia, hypercholesterolemia, obesity and type 2 diabetes.
Anti-lipidemia, anti-obesity and anti-diabetes agents are still considered to have non-uniform effectiveness, in part because of poor patient compliance due to unacceptable side effects. For Anti-lipidemia and anti-obesity agents, these side effects include diarrhea and gastrointestinal discomfort. For anti-diabetic agents, they include weight gain, edema and hepatotoxicity. Furthermore, each type of drug does not work equally well in all patients.
What is needed in the art are new compounds and methods useful for modulating peroxisome proliferators activated receptor, insulin resistance, fibrinogen levels, leptin levels, LDLc shifting LDL particle size from small dense to normal dense LDL. What is also needed in the art are new compounds and methods useful for treating Type 2 diabetes, hyperinsulemia, hyperlipidemia, hyperuricemia, hypercholesteremia, atherosclerosis, one or more risk factors for cardiovascular disease, Syndrome X, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperglycemia, obesity, eating disorders, and suppressing appetite. The present invention fulfills this and other needs by providing such compounds, compositions and methods for modulating peroxisome proliferators activated receptor, insulin resistance, fibrinogen levels, leptin levels, LDLc shifting LDL particle size from small dense to normal dense LDL. The present invention also provides compounds, compositions, and methods useful for treating Type 2 diabetes, hyperinsulemia, hyperlipidemia, hyperuricemia, hypercholesteremia, atherosclerosis, one or more risk factors for cardiovascular disease, Syndrome X, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperglycemia, obesity, eating disorders, and suppressing appetite.